


and when the final arrow is shot, who will be the victor?

by kokajoeli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Size Difference, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokajoeli/pseuds/kokajoeli
Summary: a past prince gone rouge, rescuing others from what was his downfall.  a newfound prince, forgotten with time.  a meeting of chaos and confusion, with a touch of curses, two fellows meet realizing they are not as different as they thought.  a breaking of curses that makes it be known that the curse wasn't needed for their relationship to grow.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	and when the final arrow is shot, who will be the victor?

it tends to be cut and dry, no extra bumps or nicks in the road. at least that is what querton was used to. rescuing princes, princesses, and sometimes queens was surprisingly a very simple job in practice. just get the person and some of their belongings out, send them to a town or city with some coin, and then the job is done. every so often, they want to stay or they have some curse like they can't cut their hair, so on and so forth. it wasn't exactly a thankful job but it was one that querton was very content with. and although you would expect some repayment, it wasn't always likely so querton had other businesses as well.  
with all this being said, it was quite a shock to find something different in this life. and it definitely caused some... feelings.

so while this was all happening, there's another to this tale.  
valis was an interesting fellow to say the least, his days almost always the same, and his days always.. disappointing. stuck in a castle was something that got tiring very quickly. he was glad he wasn't alone, but it was lonely a lot. he truly had wished to not been sent away but, alas it was needed. while it was common to find royals with curses, it was rare to know of a prince that had such a powerful curse. valis was placed in that castle with his caretaker, melona whom was a dragoness shifter, when he was 8. it was also rare for a royal to be placed in a castle at such a young age, but it was considered vital for the kingdom. born to the shanalgare kingdom, at age 5, he was cursed by a deity who was angered with the region. what was this curse? turned to a frog? magic hair? unfortunately not, as those could be cured by a house witch with ease.  
valis the second, of the shanalgare kingdom, was cursed with a fate that at the age of 10, he would be permanently attached to whomever was closest to him. house witches and wandering wizards tried with no luck to help him, learning that this curse was something akin to the divine powers. tales and myths of those who had this curse who, when separated with the attached, could cause earthquakes and shake the earth to it's core. fear and panic, amongst everyone. commoners saying he should be killed and those who said he should be pitied.  
and with a vote of the people, it was decided that he would be locked away. while his family was devastated, they also vowed that he would have the best life possible even if it was in that castle. gardens, water, everything. they even hired a dragoness who had protection from this curse, specifically, so she would watch over him. and so, with tears and pain, he was sent to the castle.  
and as valis heard news of princes and princesses being rescued, he could only dream of that. nobody wanted to rescue him and face the curse, and as the years past, the poor prince of shanalgare kingdom, was forgotten.

(i swear i will write more soon i am swamped with school)

**Author's Note:**

> first ever story on ao3, weird formatting. i tend to type in lowercase which could be a bother to some, i do it as it is easier for my brain to process. expect more of these characters soon!


End file.
